Owl's Well That Ends Well
'''Owl's Well That Ends Well '''is the twenty-fourth episode of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode from season one. In this episode, Twilight befriends an owl, much to Spike's disdain. Summary It was the night of the centennial meteor shower (one that takes place every 100 years) and Twilight and Spike were preparing for this event by gathering scrolls, telescopes, and snacks. Twilight was happy to have such a reliable assistant; the compliment truly flattering the baby dragon so much, he got her to say it twice more. On the way out of the library, Twilight asked for a book on astronomy to bring to the event. Spike found it, but it was covered with dust. This caused him to accidentally sneeze out fire (the regular kind as opposed to the magical kind that transports scrolls) and burned the book. To avoid making Twilight mad, he hid the book away and lied that it was missing, that someone may have borrowed it. Luckily, the unicorn believed him and set up a picnic for the show on a hill, meeting with the other ponies. Rarity gave Spike a bow tie laden with jewels. They enjoy the meteor shower, but as it ended and they have their picnic, Spike fell asleep. Twilight decided to take him back to the library and into bed, before writing down her findings on the meteor shower. She started but then heard a tap on the balcony door, and checked to see it was nothing. Noticing a shadowy figure outside of the window, she opened it before a strong wind blew away her report. Closing the door and contemplating on waking her number one assistant to investigate the noise, she suddenly saw an owl who had retrieved the previously lost scroll for her. Feeling the night getting cold, she invited the owl to stay with her as she finished her report. The next morning, Spike woke up in a panic, checking the clock and noticing he was already late. As he rushed down to apologize to Twilight, he hears that everything has already been taken care of by the owl. Leaving, she told him that Aloysius would be a junior assistant, and asked the baby dragon to introduce himself. Spike was not sure about having another assistant since he is here, but reluctantly went along with it. After a confusing introduction thanks to the owl's hoots, Spike began to grow suspicious. He believed that Aloysius was after his spot as Twilight's number one assistant. He warned the owl that he would be keeping a close eye on him. Later that day while reading a book about owls, Spike overheard Twilight's friends fascinated by the owl. Much to Spike's dismay, Rarity gave Aloysius another one of her bejeweled bow ties. Seeing him take off in a huff, Twilight's friends suspect Spike was jealous, or even threatened, of the newcomer. While Twilight believed that wasn't the case, the dragon had already come to that possibility. He tried to perform his tasks as usual, but the night bird was always one step ahead of him. It especially did not help when he traveled all over Ponyville to find a new quill pen, and came back to see Twilight being offered one of Aloysius' feathers instead. Spike decided to continue his chores since the bird did not start on them yet, but fell asleep in exhaustion. Twilight sympathized for him, knowing how reliable and trustworthy he was. This sympathy ended when she woke her assistant up, showing him the burnt astronomy book that he claimed was borrowed. Twilight told Spike that Aloysius found it during the dragon's nap. Spike tried to justify his lie, but the unicorn was already disappointed. Again suspecting the bird to humiliate him, Spike planned to even the odds. Wearing a villainous disguise, he sneaked his way into Rarity's clothes shop as she was leaving with her cat. Taking Opal's toy mouse, he ventured back into the library, where he would make a mess from the now-destroyed toy, pillow feathers, and ketchup. He had hoped this would put all the blame on Aloysius. Unfortunately, the owl was with Twilight as they entered the unfinished scene of the crime. Twilight once more disappointed, witnessing her friend pathetically attempt to set up the owl; even more so realizing that the dragon was indeed too jealous for his own good. Devastated by this feeling of being unloved, Spike fled into the Everfree Forest. Cold, hungry, and wet from an incoming rainstorm, Spike found shelter inside a nearby cave, where he discovered a trove of gems. As he ate his weight in the trove, he encountered a giant green dragon, who attacked the young trespasser. Just as Spike was being cornered, Aloysius and Twilight arrived, thanks to Spike's ketchup tracks, to save him. With the owl's guidance, they outmaneuvered the giant dragon before exiting the forest. Hearing about how Spike felt, she assured him that she only spent her time with the owl because it was awake during the nighttime and Spike is still too young to stay up late. She made sure he understood that no matter what happens, and despite his jealousy, no one will ever replace the baby dragon. Spike apologized to the bird for causing so much trouble, much to the confusion from his constant hoots. Rather than write her usual report, Twilight convinced Spike to do so. He learned how much jealousy and lying can affect friendship, and how much love can be shared with everyone. He fell asleep just as he finished. Major events Quotes *'Twilight Sparkle': Aww, he's worked himself to the bone. *'Pinkie Pie': And now the punch has been... Spiked! *'Spike': Uhh, hi there. I'm Spike. I'm sure Twilight has told you all about me. *'Aloysius': Who? *'Spike': Uhh Spike. You know, assistant number 1? *'Aloysius': Who? *'Spike': I'm Spike! And who are you? What are you? *'Aloysius': Who. *'Spike': Who? *'Aloysius': Who! *'Spike': I thought your name was Aloysuis? *'Aloysius': Who? *'Spike': Ok who, Aloysius, whatever!' I'm Spike, ok?' Trivia *The title of the Episode is a reference to the phrase "All's Well that Ends well". *Spike's status with Twilight Sparkle and his subsequent jealousy at the arrival of a new character who, he thinks, is trying to replace him seems reminiscent of Disney and Pixar's Toy Story, with Aloysius the Owl being the "Buzz Lightyear" to Spike's "Woody". Category:Episodes